otherworld_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Neill Sonelis
Main Page= Overview Adept at all things eccentric and technological, Sonelis is a skilled inventor capable of making complex, useful devices out of even the most rudimentary of parts. His intelligence and resourcefulness make him a powerful asset within the Long Forgotten Sons, and can easily turn the tides of combat if he is given a chance to utilize his custom-made technology to its fullest potential. Personality and Behavior Sonelis has a decent amount of intelligence under his skull likely due to his experience in tinkering, and nothing makes him happier than merely having a pile of parts, a selection of tools and a good idea. He does have a tendency for occasional wisecracking in certain situations, such as in combat, but he does know when to be serious. Despite his strengths, he can sometimes be easily irritated especially if something is bothering him, and he does get tense quite easily if, for example, people are watching him work. History / Backstory Not much is known about Sonelis' backstory, but it is known that he likely had some sort of higher education, perhaps having even lived in a higher district, before moving to Quinctus where he would later be made homeless by the Purity Act. Relationships Brusse "Montag" Maltoma Sharing a common background in engineering, Brusse and Neill have been old friends for a while now, having become practically inseparable. Lianne Starling Despite the occasional disagreements they might have, Neill at the very least respects Starling, and he usually does get along with her, though that might be because she's the only one that can prevent him from dying if the situation calls for it. Yuliya Volkov W.I.P. Kiyoshi “Ki” Katou W.I.P. Oria Huayra W.I.P. |-|Feats= Example Feat (Tier #) Prerequisites - The attributes + attribute scores required to use this. What the feat is from a lore perspective. How the feat functions from a gameplay perspective. |-|Perks and Flaws= Perk 1 What the perk is from a lore perspective. How the perk will help you from a gameplay perspective. Perk 2 What the perk is from a lore perspective. How the perk will help you from a gameplay perspective. Flaw 1 What the flaw is from a lore perspective. How the perk will hinder you from a gameplay perspective. Flaw 2 What the flaw is from a lore perspective. How the perk will hinder you from a gameplay perspective. |-|Equipment= Weaponry Example Weapon * Appearance: * Category: * Wealth Level: * Regular Properties: * Banes: Name ? * Special Properties: Armor Example Set of Armor * Appearance: Description of the armor's appearance from a lore perspective. * Type: Light +1, Medium +2, or Heavy +3. * Wealth Level: How expensive the armor is to purchase. * Required Fortitude: The minimum Fortitude attribute score that a character requires in order to wear the armor. Without the requisite Fortitude score, a character cannot benefit from the protection it affords. * Speed Penalty: Indicates the reduction in speed that your character suffers due to the bulkiness and weight of the armor. Lore Items Example Lore Item An item the character may carry on their person, that doesn't give any benefits to the character in question and is only there for roleplaying purposes. Augmentations Example Augmentation * Appearance: * Type: Detachable/Fixed, Passive/Active * Health Points: * Wealth Level: * Attribute Bonuses/Penalties (If Any): * Boons: Name ?, Self? A single ally? Both? * Banes: Name ? * Properties (If Any): Example Utility Item * Description: * Type: Consumable/Device * Wealth Level: * Weight: Regular/Heavy/Bulky * Attribute Bonus (if any): * Duration: * Boons: Name ?, Self? A single ally? Both? * Banes: Name ? * Traits (if any): Category:Aronanners Category:Human Category:Long Forgotten Sons Category:Male